Haruhi's Valentine's Mystery
by Izumi Nonohara
Summary: Haruhi recieves a truly giant valentine and a romantic letter from a mysterious admirer. Who could it be? Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey, or... Nekozawa? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello everyone! Izumi here! Well, I was originally going to make this into a one-shot, but the idea was too good to let it slide! I'm going to be posting a series of different Valentine's stories for several different anime, so stay tuned! (Translation: Just look at my page every now and again to check for new stories!)

_CHAPTER 1_

_Rrring... Rrrring... Oh, geez... _Why did they have to call this early all the time? _I guess it can't be helped... _After all, the Host Club members knew nothing of so-called 'commoner' life. They had maids to wake them up at six-thirty in the morning.

"Hello?" Haruhi couldn't disguise the groggy tone in her voice; a surefire sign that she had just been rudely awakened.

"Haru-chan!"

"Honey-sempai? Why are you calling so early?" Honey was never awake earlier than ten o' clock.

"Did you forget we have a Host Club meeting today?" Hikaru's, or was it Kaoru's, voice crowded into the phone. She could usually tell, but at this point, she was too tired to even try to guess. The sunlight streaming through the window glared, and Haruhi closed the blinds.

"Yes, I know, but I still have another hour. Why call now?"

"Milord is having a breakdown." This time, it was Hikaru speaking, more calmly. Haruhi could clearly hear Honey in the background, fighting for the phone.

"Oh, no..." If Tamaki was having another breakdown, he was sure to cling to her for the whole day, maybe longer. It was always so troublesome. "Alright, I'll be right over."

Amidst all the troubles, the female Host Club member smiled. It wasn't unusual for things like this to happen, but being with the Host Club somehow made it better. Even with Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, and Kyouya, Haruhi had to admit things just wouldn't be the same without the Prince and his breakdowns. At least every once in a while, they were alright.

A few moments later, Haruhi was on her way to the school. It was too soon to be out like this; she could just imagine all the early-risers staring at her, wearing her Ouran uniform.

"Haru-chan, you're here!" Honey exclaimed with delight. As usual, he was perched on Mori's back, on the lookout.

"Yes. Where's Tamaki?" Haruhi looked around, not seeing the blonde Prince. All the members pointed in unison to a corner; Tamaki's corner, of the music room. _Of course._ Haruhi thought to herself. _Where else?_ "Tamaki-sempai?" She touched the sulking Prince lightly on the shoulder, testing the waters. If he didn't blow up, maybe she had a chance.

"Haruhi! Tell me you love me!" Tamaki suddenly burst out, turning towards her and enveloping her in a huge embrace. She blinked, casting a questioning gaze over at the other members. They just shrugged.

"Ta-Tamaki-sempai... W-what happened?" Haruhi couldn't hide the blush that was coloring her face a bright pink. Tamaki looked up at her, innocence and sadness in his eyes, almost like a lost puppy. He pointed accusingly to a closet near the back of the room, his grip not releasing. "What's in there?" Haruhi asked.

"Someone sent Haru-chan a present!" Honey said with a big grin. "I think it's a Valentine!" _Of course..._ Haruhi had almost forgotten the date. It was February 14.

"Really?" Haruhi stood, struggling to free herself from Tamaki's killer grip. When she succeeded, the Prince slumped down onto the floor like a rag doll.

"Yes. Somebody sent _my _Haruhi a Valentines without my permission." Tamaki muttered.

"Go see it!" Honey exclaimed, stars in his eyes. Haruhi could almost hear the voices chanting in his head, _candy, chocolate, sweets, caaake... _Just like him.

As Haruhi made her way to the closet door, stepping around Tamaki's useless form, the whole of the Host Club, excluding Kyouya, of course, followed. When she opened the door, though, she didn't let any of them follow her in. She needed to see this for herself.

By the time she reached the table in the middle of the closet, she was amazed. There was a giant basket in the middle of it, covered in hearts and filled with chocolate. There was a huge card taped to the middle of the handle, and (like any polite reciever of a huge chocolate-filled gift.) Haruhi read it.

_My dearest Haruhi... _It read on the front in beautiful, curly handwriting. When she opened it, she could clearly see the intricate designs surrounding the words, gold on a creamy white background.

_I want you to know that this was given out of the kindness of my heart, and not through any crazy scheme or plan. I love you more than words can say, and I need to hear you say it. Tell me you love me. I can't tell you who I am at this point, but I promise you will know soon enough. There will come a time when the boundary among different social classes will no longer separate us, and a strong, true love above all others can blossom and become real._

The letter closed with _Love always and forever, Your Admirer_. Haruhi's breath was taken away. No one had ever said something as kind as what she had just read. But who could have done something so extravagant? It couldn't have been Tamaki; he was still moping over the fact that he hadn't sent her the amazing present. It couldn't have been Honey; he would have consumed all the chocolate before he even had the chance to fill the basket. And she ruled out all the other Host Club members in similar ways. So who could it have been? Someone outside of the club?


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

The next day, Haruhi was still racking her brains, searching for something that may give a clue as to who sent the extravagant gift. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't come up with any possible suspects other than those in the Host Club. No matter what way she looked at it, they were really the only ones that would do something like this.

"Haruhi..." As she sat in the Host Club's music room, Tamaki was still sulking. He spoke miserably, as if he had just been stabbed. "Tell me you love me..."

"No." She was far too blunt. She knew she had to learn to be more subtle about these things. As Tamaki went back to his corner, he muttered curses and things that she would only expect Nekozawa to say. _Nekozawa?! _The thought crossed her mind fleetingly, but she dismissed it immediately. The note said nothing about curses or black magic. _So who could it be? _Haruhi clenched at her head as she realized she was back where she started. Every time she came up with something new, there was yet another reason why it couldn't be.

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru hung out near the back of the music room. "Should we tell them?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"No. Let's allow them to find out for themselves." Kaoru laughed, looking over at the hopeless couple.

"Maybe we should at least tell Milord," Hikaru suggested. "He looks terrible."

The twin was right; he did look horrible. He had been sulking in that dusty corner for almost two days, even sleeping there. "Maybe we should." Kaoru agreed. "But we have to make sure that Haruhi doesn't overhear." The twins nodded simultaneously, calling Tamaki over to where they sat.

"Milord! We have something to tell you!" When Tamaki finally made it to their end of the room, Hikaru was the one to whisper the truth into his ear. Suddenly, a bolt of energy came over him. His eyes brightened, but then darkened as he rose menacingly over the two twins.

"How could you commit such treachery! An act like this should be punished!" Tamaki shouted with a dramatic point of his finger.

"Ah, but if you punish us, Haruhi will want to know why!" Kaoru explained with a sly grin. At this, Tamaki shrank back; something very unusual to him. He couldn't allow that to happen. Anything but that.

"Fine." His expression lightened once again, realizing the good news that came with Kaoru and Hikaru's confession. He was free! There was no threat after all. He skipped away, leaving the twins in a confused haze.

"How does he do that...?" Hikaru asked.

"Who knows..." Kaoru answered with a shrug.

"What's going on? Tamaki just gave me the biggest hug of my life!" Haruhi suddenly appeared behind the twins, rubbing her neck. They were startled by her sudden appearance, but laughed at Tamaki's brash actions. Would he ever learn?


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3_

**Author's note: **For the sake of this chapter, I'm going to assume Haruhi has realized Kasanoda's feelings for her. Also, Haruhi has a telephone in her room. **End of note**

Later, when Haruhi was on her way home, her mind jumped to the next day. How would the investigation continue? She knew it couldn't be anyone from the Host Club, and yet they were the only ones she could think of that would do something so extravagant. But was it so big of a deal, here in Ouran? Were these kinds of valentines given every Valentine's Day? She didn't know, but nevertheless, she wanted to know who did something so kind for her.

As she ran through the scheduled events for the next day, something else crossed her mind. _Kasanoda... _Could it be him? He was so shy, although he tried hard to hide it. And the letter fit his character exactly. He was the Kasanoda heir, and she was just a 'commoner'. He did seem to care a lot about her, even before he found out she was female. Could he have sent the Valentine?

Of course, if he hadn't given it to her, he would be furious if he found out someone had sent her something so special. He did like her after all, didn't he?

But what about what had happened with Tamaki? He had seemed especially protective over her when Kasanoda was around, even more so once he discovered she was a girl. So if Hikaru and Kaoru had told Tamaki the truth, that Kasanoda really had sent it, then why didn't the blonde prince get angry?

Even after thinking of this, she couldn't completely let go of the thought that it might have been the Kasanoda heir. Had Hikaru and Kaoru lied to Tamaki? It was likely; the twins loved to play jokes like that.

Kasanoda was scheduled as a customer the next day. Haruhi would have to find a way to ask him if he sent any valentines, without giving away the fact that she had been sent one at all. It would be difficult, but she had to know. It was unusual for her to obsess over something like this, but it was so... different for someone to do something this kind.

A few moments later, Haruhi was at her door. She sighed. Ranka was probably home by now, since Haruhi had been late getting home from school. Sure enough, when the brunette opened the door, her cross-dressing father was standing there, holding up two brand new dresses, just waiting for Haruhi to try them on. The girl brushed past her overexcited father, feeling the velvety fabric slip across her skin as she passed.

"Haruhi..." Ranka whined. "Try on these pretty dresses..."

"Not now, Dad." Haruhi sighed. She needed some time to think. As she went down the hallway to her room, she smiled. She was so lucky, no matter what anyone else said. She had so many people in her life that cared about her. The Host Club members, although annoying at times, had made their way to her heart. Sometimes, she didn't know what she would do without them. She'd probably collapse under all the pressure if it wasn't for Tamaki, the twins, and the rest.

When she entered the room, she looked around at all the things she had done. She (actually, mostly Ranka) had re-decorated her room recently, and it looked a lot... girlier. Her walls were painted white, and she had pink bedsheets, as well as a pink comforter. The room was a pink-and-white disaster.

As she examined the room, she heard a faint ringing. When she lifted up a sheet that was lying on the ground next to her bed, she realized her phone had been knocked off the bedstand, and was now on its side on the ground. Picking up the reciever, she carefully lifted the phone and put it back in its place.

"Hello?"

"Haru-chan! I figured out something great! But I have to hurry before Mori catches me!" Honey's voice was hushed, although he was almost too excited to remember to keep it low.

"What is it, Honey-sempai?" What could be so important that Honey had to keep it from Mori? He told the gentle giant everything.

"I think I know who sent you the big present! I found some paper on the floor of the Club room, and they have parts of notes on them! The person that sent you the letter is a member of the Host Club!" Honey's voice was gradually getting louder, as he got more and more excited. He sounded so proud of himself, having found this out on his own.

"Honey... That's great! But why did you have to keep this from Mori?" Haruhi was still puzzled as to why he had to keep this all a secret.

"Because, silly, what if _Mori _sent you the Valentine?"

"But... Mori..."

"But I think it was Tamaki. I think he sent you the big present. You know, he really likes you. Also, the twins might have done it. But it wasn't me." Honey was sincere. Haruhi was still in shock.

"But... Inside the Host Club..."

"Whoops! I have to go. I think Mori's coming!" Honey hung up the phone hurriedly.

So it was someone in the Host Club. That ruled out any customers, and it wasn't Honey, so that left Mori, Kyouya, and the twins. Haruhi fell back on her bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long, long day.


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER 4_

_**Author's note:**__ YAY! I loved writing this chapter! It made me feel all happy inside! Just read... You'll find out why ;)_

"Haru-chan! You're here!" Honey, as usual, was happy to see Haruhi, but it didn't seem as if the other members, particularly Tamaki and the twins, felt the same. Kyouya was the same as always, working on something on his laptop computer, as Mori served as Honey's transportation, but the twins were off in a corner, discussing something on their own, while Tamaki kept his distance from the rest of them. Haruhi wondered what could be going on, but she was shaken out of her thoughts as she realized that Honey was off Mori's shoulders and tugging on the pant leg of her Ouran uniform.

"Haru-chaaan... I have to show you the letters!" Honey said, his voice quiet. Haruhi looked back at the twins and Tamaki one last time before following Honey into the closet where the valentine still stood on the table. The chocolate was almost completely consumed, thanks to the blonde senior.

"Hurry!" Honey ordered her as he shut the closet door behind them. "You have to see these!" He pulled out a bunch of crumpled papers from his coat pocket, and unfolded them carefully. The first one was written rather messily, with a lot of crossing off and eraser marks. It was written in such crazy handwriting that she could barely read it, and the rest was scribbled off. She tried to read it, but all she got out of it was a bunch of romantic scribbles, all crushed together in one big mess. The second one, however, was a ripped sheet of paper with a neatly written draft of a letter:

_My Dearest Haruhi,_

_I want you to know that this was given out of the love in my heart. I love you more than words can say, and I need to hear you say that you love me. I don't know why I haven't seen it before; I've always been so caught up in being part of your 'family' that I've forgotten about my true feelings.There will come a time when the boundary among different social classes will no longer separate us, and a strong, true love above all others can blossom and become real._

_Love..._

The rest of the letter was torn off, the signature gone. _Family... _Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyouya were all large parts of her Host Club 'family'. Any one of them could have mentioned it. But somehow, both the letters sounded too dramatic to belong to Kyouya. Now, the only ones left were Hikaru and Kaoru. She went through her mental checklist again.

Tamaki: He couldn't, because of the way he had acted when he found out about the valentine in the first place.

Renge or any of the customers: The letters Honey had found ruled out anyone outside the Host Club.

Mori and Honey: Neither of them would have mentioned the 'family', Honey had been the one to find the letters in the first place, also saying that he just didn't do it.

Kyouya: The words used in the letter were far too dramatic; Kyouya would have taken a more logical approach to explaining his feelings, if he had any.

There was no one left but the Hitachiin twins. How could this have happened? She had been so sure it wasn't them... So how did they do it? And, more importantly, who out of the two of them had written the letter in the first place? It had obviously only come from one person, so who was it?

"Haru-chan!" Honey's voice burst into Haruhi's thoughts. "What do you think?" The Host Club member had stars in his eyes, waiting expectantly for praise of some sort.

"Great job finding these, Honey-sempai. Thank you." Haruhi took one last look at the letter before folding it up and placing it carefully into the pocket of her uniform. She came back out of the closet, Honey close behind.

"Haruhi? We've been looking for you." Kyouya approached her. "We've figured out the Valentine's mystery."

"Yes! We've finally found out the answer to all this!" Tamaki burst out dramatically. Although he had already known the truth all along, he still just had to act like this. It was... just Tamaki.

"Eh... Hikaru?" Haruhi turned just in time to see Hikaru trying to sneak out of the room, Kaoru tugging on his arm, pulling him back in.

"Haruhi! I was... Er..." Haruhi had never seen Hikaru lost for words before, but it was quite a sight. His frustration was clearly visible on his face as he searched his mind for an answer. Kaoru released his brother's arm, causing him to fall to the ground comically. When he stood up, his face was red, and he didn't meet her questioning gaze.

"Hikaru sent the Valentine!" Honey exclaimed, proud of himself yet again for coming up with such a deduction. At the same moment, Hikaru pushed past his twin and ran out of the room.

_She knows... She knows... What am I going to do?? About the letter... the chocolates... everything..._ All these thoughts kept running through his head, at the same speed as his feet were carrying him down the halls. His heart was beating faster than all the times he had been so near her... That girl he loved... But now she knew, and it was all going to end. Nothing would ever be the same.

_**Author's note: **__But WAIT! It's not over yet! There's still part of the mystery yet to be uncovered, so stay tuned! (Or whatever you say when you want someone to finish reading your story...)_


	5. Chapter 5

ATTENTION: I AM REWRITING CHAPTER 5 OF THIS STORY. I REPEAT. I AM REWRITING CHAPTER 5 OF THIS STORY.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

_**Author's note: **__I must say that this happens BEFORE the end of the manga, where spoiler here Haruhi realizes her feelings for Tamaki. I repeat: HARUHI HAS NOT REALIZED HER FEELINGS FOR TAMAKI SUOH. Also, if you haven't checked my alert in ch. 5, this is a rewrite of Chapter 5 of this story. Please read!_

Haruhi stared after the red-headed twin, speechless. _So it was Hikaru... _She never would have guessed. In her mind, she didn't know what she should do, but her heart and body had other ideas. She ran straight through the door, not caring who was watching her, and followed Hikaru. She didn't know where she was going, or what exactly she was going to do, but there was one thing she was sure of; she wasn't going to let Hikaru be hurt because of her.

As she ran down the halls, her feet aching in the uniform shoes, she finally spotted Hikaru, down near their classroom. Exhausted, Haruhi stood there watching him for just a few seconds before speaking to the red-headed Hitachiin.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi called him. She stood there a moment, not sure what she should do next, but when Hikaru looked up at her with his piercing gaze, she came closer.

"Haruhi..." His face reddened a bit as he watched her approach him. What would she say? Something like this had happened before, when he had taken her for a date... He had long ago realized his own feelings for her, but he always wanted to deny it. It was just something natural, like the activities of the Host Club themselves, to keep it hidden. It was for his own sake, as well as hers.

"Why... Why did you run like that? You made me chase all this way after you!" Haruhi asked him. "If you didn't want me to find out eventually, maybe you shouldn't have ever given me the Valentine at all!"

Hikaru winced. She was right, but she was so incredibly blunt. Couldn't she ever soften the truth? But, of course, he could answer his own question. She couldn't, because it was just Haruhi, and it was just another part of the girl he loved so much. "I'm sorry."

This took the female Host Club member by surprise. "What... What do you mean?" She looked up at him, her eyes shining like they always did, so beautifully...

"I'm sorry this all happened. I didn't mean for it to turn out like this. You're really important to me, Haruhi, and I wasn't sure I wanted you to know how I feel, but..." Hikaru hesitated. "...I just couldn't keep it all to myself anymore."

"Hikaru, I..." Her eyes filled with tears. This never happened, but just knowing someone would do something like this for her made her want to break down and cry, right there. "You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do. I shouldn'tve tried to interfere like this. After all, you do love Tamaki, don't you?" Hikaru gazed at her with those eyes... Such a piercing gaze that it seemed impossible to look away.

"I..." This had never crossed her mind before. Did she love Tamaki? Did she love Hikaru? _What is love... _Tamaki was always there... he never went away, and he was always the one to protect her, and to comfort her when something went wrong, wasn't he? Hikaru had been there for her as much as any of them, but Tamaki held a special place in her heart.

"Before you answer that..." Hikaru looked away, his eyes filling with pain and guilt. "I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" Haruhi continued looking at him with those innocent eyes... Those eyes that had caused him to do something like this.

"I..." _Tell her now. _"I didn't write the letter." He looked away, waiting for her to question him, blow up at him, whatever she believed he deserved.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi repeated. She was truly confused. If he didn't write the note, then who did?

"I... I found it in Tamaki's corner." He forced his gaze back on her, only to find those big brown eyes staring at him once more, full of innocence and wondering. "I can't believe myself for doing something like this... I decieved you, and for what..." Hikaru covered his face with his hand. Haruhi looked up at him, disbelief in her eyes.

"So... Does that mean..." _Tamaki really wrote the letter. _"But... Why...?"

"That letter explained everything I've been feeling for such a long time, and I could never find the words to explain it to you." Hikaru had more pain in his eyes than Haruhi could bear to look at. She turned away. "I love you... more than everything in the world."

"But does this mean... about Tamaki..."

"It does." Hikaru nodded. "Tamaki's been in love with you for months, although he's just barely begun to realize it."

Haruhi didn't know what to do. Tamaki... She thought she loved Tamaki, but Hikaru was here now, and she found it so hard to reject him.

"So I guess this means... you're rejecting me?" Hikaru looked up at the brown-eyed girl, and his gaze melted her heart. That look, she knew, was what had sent her to a million pieces.

"I... I don't know." She told him truthfully.

"What are you feeling?" He looked her in the eyes. "If you don't love me, I don't want any of your pity. Leave me now." Determination shined in Hikaru's eyes, although pain clouded his gaze. "I... I'll be fine." He tried to smile.

Haruhi looked down at the ground, and Hikaru looked away. _It's over... _"Hikaru... I-I'm sorry..."

"Yeah."

"I need to talk to Tamaki." Haruhi turned, and began to walk back to the music room. "Hikaru, I... I need to talk to Tamaki about this, and I need some time to think. I don't think I can do this right now."

"I understand." Hikaru, to the girl's surprise, began to walk at her side. He smiled down at her, a genuine smile. "I can wait."

_**Author's note: **__I hope this is better! I changed it a little so it's not so unrealistic. Please read again! I'm marking this as Chapter 6 so I don't cause any confusion!_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

_**Author's note: **__This is happening before Tamaki even begins to realize that he is in love with Haruhi, and he still sees her as a daughter._

"Tamaki!" Haruhi burst through the door to the Host Club's music room. The prince looked up, having been sulking in his corner once again. This time, the darkness had expanded to fill almost half the room. The Host Club's glares pierced her, and she stepped back uneasily.

"Haruhi... You're back..." Tamaki's eyes were almost like a puppy's, watery and sad. His voice wavered. "What did you and Hikaru do together... all alone... My daughter alone with her brother..."

"Tamaki... You... you wrote this?" Haruhi, ignoring Tamaki's senseless questions, handed him the wrinkled note with a shaky hand. Hikaru entered the room behind the brown-eyed girl, deliberately avoiding the King's gaze. When Tamaki took the note and unfolded it, his eyes opened wide as he read it.

"Y-you have this one... but how..."

"I found it!" Honey raised his hand, still perched on Mori's shoulders, knowing that Tamaki wouldn't punish him for such a deed.

"Tamaki, is... is what you wrote in this letter... true?" Haruhi asked him. The blonde Suoh heir stood up to his full 6 feet, and looked down at her, his princely act fading from view.

"I don't know why... but a father shouldn't feel this way about his daughter..." Tamaki thought aloud, his voice quiet.

"She's not your daughter!" Hikaru reminded Tamaki. "You're not related to her in any way. None of us are!"

This knowledge seemed to sink into Tamaki's thick skull for the first time. "But... if she's not my daughter... Are these feelings not normal?" Tamaki asked incredulously.

"You said yourself in the letter, you're in love with Haruhi. Haven't you already realized that you're not her father at all?" Kaoru stepped forward.

The blonde Suoh blinked. This had, indeed, crossed his mind, but he was trying so desperately to hold on to what wasn't really there. He wanted to believe that he was her father, so he wouldn't have to face the feelings that were so confusing. "I'm... I'm in love with her?" Tamaki seemed to ask the air.

"You are, aren't you?" Honey looked down at Tamaki from his place on Mori's back. "It's been really easy to see for a long time, Tamaki!"

Haruhi didn't speak, she just stared on at what was happening. It wasn't difficult to imagine Tamaki having feelings for her, but she couldn't think of him admitting them here, or anywhere, for that matter.

"I... I think I am." Tamaki's eyes were still blank, trying to come up with something, some kind of act he could put on to keep the situation from getting to him.

"Eh??" Haruhi looked up at him, disbelief in her eyes. The twins looked away, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"I am." Tamaki looked almost as surprised as Haruhi herself. "So this..."

"Haruhi! I'm here!" The female Host Club member froze. Kasanoda! "I heard that Tamaki confessed to you!"

"And where did you hear that??" Haruhi asked incredulously.

"I have people." Kasanoda shrugged. (PeopleKaoru, who had snuck out after his exclamation.)

"So..." Tamaki looked at him.

"No hard feelings. I've found someone else."

"Someone else?"

"That's right."

"And who's that?"

"Oh, she's wonderful! She..."

"Tamakiii..." Honey whined. "I think you forgot about Haruhi!" Tamaki, realizing his mistake, looked back at Haruhi, who was looking at Kasanoda in disbelief.

"How was that solved so easily?" Hikaru asked his twin, who had managed to return to the music room without being noticed.

"I know! I was expecting a big fight scene between milord and Bossa Nova." The two booed in unison.

"Well, I just came to cancel my appointment. I have a date!" Kasanoda waved over his shoulder as he left the room, as the Host Club stared back.

After Kasanoda was gone, all eyes were turned back to Haruhi. "So, what are you going to do? You know Hikaru likes you, and Tamaki likes you, so who are you gonna pick?" Honey's eyes were wide with anticipation, eagerly awaiting Haruhi's answer. The rest of the Host Club seemed tense; even Kyouya and Mori were paying close attention to how the female Host Club member would respond.

"You two, I care about everyone in the Host Club a lot, and I hope what I say doesn't hurt either of you too badly, but..." Haruhi paused to take a breath. "I've thought about this a lot, and I've figured out there's one of you that I love the most." She looked up at the two, taking in their expectant expressions. They could both see the pain in her eyes, and knew it was hard to make this kind of decision. Hikaru felt bad that he was putting so much pressure on her, but he had to know. Before, he would have never even hoped that he would have a chance against Tamaki when it came to Haruhi. But now, it was really happening, and he thought that he might really win, just this once.

Tamaki, on the other hand, was sure that she would choose Hikaru. After everything that had happened... But even so, he watched and waited for Haruhi's choice.

"I think... I love Tamaki..." Haruhi finished. It seemed as if a tidal wave had crashed down on the Host Club, and changed everything forever. Kyouya, satisfied, went back to work on his laptop, while Mori and Honey left to go to parts unknown. Kaoru looked at his twin brother, sympathy in his eyes. He knew how hard this must be. Tamaki, on the other hand, was frozen. _It's me... _ So much had happened between them, and being Haruhi's father had meant so much to him for so long, but this just seemed right. What would happen next, no one really knew, but right now, nothing could be said. Hikaru's eyes went to the ground as Tamaki looked at Haruhi, his face growing redder. Haruhi walked out the door, on the way back to her home. Today, as she had predicted, had been a very long, although interesting day.

_**Author's note:**__ It is FINALLY OVER!! Whew, that was a hard write ' I'm not sure that was the best ending I could have come up with, but I wasn't really sure what else I could have done without things getting AWKWARD(not that that would have been a bad thing XD)  
_


End file.
